


Easy Fix

by jeejaschocolate



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, First Time, Lighthearted, M/M, Multi, Navigating relationships, Polyamory, Public Display of Affection, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Very descriptive sex, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeejaschocolate/pseuds/jeejaschocolate
Summary: “Don’t worry, Kazu-kun,” Hikaru said, eyes twinkling. “Leave everything to us!”
Tatsuhiro grinned in agreement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one, the three-way fic nobody requested! Because honestly this threesome is part of my headanon. Basically, in my view of things, Hikaru and Tatsuhiro are a couple (because duh) and they like to play around a bit. Kazuna is in love with Tomohisa (it makes sense, I guess this is semi-canonical at this point), but they have sort of a cold relationship, since neither of them want to make the first move. Enter our two guys, who just want their leader to have a good time ;) 
> 
> It works! At least the sex works. I know for a fact! (Or it did for me...)
> 
> Enjoy! Mind the tags. Pretty explicit smut for the sake of it.

Finally, a free Friday night! What exciting possibilities lay in store for our two vivacious young men about town: Hikaru and Tatsuhiro?! 

….

Hikaru flopped down on the couch next to Tatsuhiro. He sighed exaggeratedly. Then to his own surprise, his sigh turned into a yawn. A rather big, genuine yawn.

Tatsuhiro watched his friend out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't help but grin. 

“Tired?” he asked, somewhat facetiously. He patted Hikaru’s knee warmly. 

The green-haired man pouted, rubbing some moisture out of his eye that had come with the yawn. 

“…Am not…” he protested. But, Hikaru rolled himself closer to Tatsuhiro all the same, resting his legs on top of the taller man’s lap. 

“We can go to bed if you want.” Tatsuhiro rolled his shoulders in demonstration of his own tiredness, listening to the sound of his bones popping back into place. Perhaps he had been going a little hard in the gym lately…

“No way!” Hikaru sat up. “It’s only eight o’clock! Are we men or not? Grown ass men don’t go to bed at eight o’clock on a Friday night!” 

Tatsuhiro’s grin widened and he shrugged noncommittally.

In all honestly, their Friday night routine had dissolved completely. 

When they first started with MooNs, Hikaru and Tatsuhiro would spend their Friday nights going out dancing and drinking, having the stereotypical time of their lives. Before they got famous (or at least, before people could recognize their faces on the street), it was a hell of a lot of fun to persuade people to dance with them and then spring a surprise on them like: “Hey! We’re actually idols! Come see our next show!”

Some people believed them, some didn’t. As always, it was hard to take Hikaru seriously. Some people even mistook Tatsuhiro for the green-haired man’s older brother.

Hikaru and Tatsuhiro didn’t really care either way. They saw it as a chance to mingle (something they both loved to do) under the guise of trying to garner more fans for B-project. What was there not to love about that? Tatsuhiro and Hikaru loved dancing, they loved drinking, they loved making new friends. Friday nights were a thing to look forward to!

Then, over time, B-project gained more popularity. Now people recognized them when they went out, at least one person every time. Going to the club was just exhausting now, with people clamoring to come say hello to them, to get their autographs. They could no longer mingle as part of the crowd. It was…fine, to be so well-liked and all, but they had lost the ability to have a casual night out.

Not to mention, their weekdays were full of activities, some stressful, some fun. But everything they did required a maximum amount of energy. By the time Friday night rolled around, Hikaru and Tatsuhiro were both secretly happy to just sit on the couch for a few spare moments. 

Tonight, they had said they would watch TV in the apartment for a half hour—just to unwind from the week. Then they would get ready and go out. For sure!

“We’re going out tonight, Tatsu-kun!” Hikaru declared, shaking his fist at the ceiling, eyes determined. “We will! Better get ready!”

The purple-haired man stifled a yawn of his own. “Alright, alright. If you say so, Hikaru. Let me go wash my face then.” 

He patted Hikaru’s legs as a signal to get off him so he could stand up. Hikaru slid his legs to the floor, looking to the side for a moment, a faint blush on his cheeks. He bit his lip in agitation, clearly at odds with himself.

Tatsuhiro sighed and rubbed his palm across his own face. _This fucking guy_ , he thought, the way he always referred to Hikaru in his private thoughts. As usual, Hikaru thought he was hiding something from Tatsuhiro by looking away like that. Clearly, Hikaru himself had no desire to go out. Clearly, Hikaru just wanted to stay in and get fucked by Tatsuhiro.

Why couldn’t he just be honest about it? Why was Hikaru so afraid of being lame? (To be fair, going to bed at eight o’clock on a Friday was universally considered lame, and it didn’t help that the rest of MooNs had already gone out somewhere. But all that was besides the point!)

Especially when Tatsuhiro himself wanted the exact same thing. In fact, he was already imagining how he would fuck Hikaru…should he throw him down on his back and pound into him without mercy, the way Hikaru liked sometimes when he was anxious? Should he grab Hikaru by the waist, prop him up in his lap, and let Hikaru ride him? Hikaru liked to do that when they had a lot of time, letting himself enjoy the sex moment by moment. 

Decisions, decisions.

Either way, Tatsuhiro had already abandoned any notion of going out. He even started undoing the buttons on his vest, wiggling out of it on cue and tossing it to the side.

“Hey, Hikaru.” 

The green-haired man turned back to his friend with an anxious look on his face. He opened his mouth to say something, then Tatsuhiro pounced. He covered Hikaru’s body with his own and pushed him back onto the couch—(careful not to move too forcefully, or else the wind might get knocked out of Hikaru’s lungs, leaving him in a coughing fit for the rest of the night). 

Smiling down at his friend, Tatsuhiro brushed some stray bangs away from Hikaru’s face. Then he leaned down and kissed him hard on the mouth. 

Hikaru was surprised for about one second, then he dissolved into a puddle of glee. He kissed Tatsuhiro back enthusiastically, pecking the taller man’s cheeks and jawline excitedly. Tatsuhiro responded by groaning in appreciation and nibbling at the sensitive skin on Hikaru’s neck. 

“Oh, Tatsu-kun!” Hikaru giggled. “You always know what I want…” 

“Yeah, I do,” Tatsuhiro agreed, running his tongue across Hikaru’s collarbone, making his friend shiver. “I always know.”

It was true. Tatsuhiro always knew what Hikaru was thinking, what he really wanted to do, and what he liked the best from moment to moment. In fact, Tatsuhiro had grown so good at figuring out Hikaru’s innermost desires that he could accurately predict what ice cream flavor his friend was craving, even when they were not together. He would go to the convenience store and pick up some random (sometimes inscrutable or bizarrely flavored) ice cream, then bring it home wordlessly to a delighted Hikaru—who always shouted, “Just what I was in the mood for, Tatsu-kun! How did you know?!” 

Tatsuhiro just knew. He had been friends with Hikaru long enough, had looked out for that kid for most of his life by this point (or at least, the years that counted). He didn’t need Hikaru to tell him anything in words—he could figure out Hikaru’s needs on his own.

After all, he loved him. Tatsuhiro loved the hell out of Hikaru, cared about him more than anything. That was the truth, if they were being 100% honest. Tatsuhiro had long since accepted all this. 

He had been the one to put the moves on Hikaru first, to escalate their friendship to the point of having sex. Of course, Tatsuhiro knew Hikaru wanted it before he even laid a finger on him. He could tell by the way Hikaru blushed whenever he got close, the way the smaller man stammered and sputtered, the way he could feel heat radiating off of Hikaru when they were together, doing things they had always done. He knew Hikaru wanted him bad. And it made his heart soar. 

So, one day, Tatsuhiro had simply grabbed Hikaru by the elbow and pulled him in for a kiss. Finally silencing that horrible stuttering. 

It felt like putting the finishing touches on a piece of art. Like dotting the “i”s and crossing the “t”s on an essay that took forever to write. For them, being lovers completed the picture. It made sense. It was what they were always meant to be. 

All that mushiness aside though, the sex was great. Best Tatsuhiro could ever remember. He knew Hikaru felt the same. They didn’t need anyone else, and Tatsuhiro had no desire for any other lover. 

Going out on Fridays was just a way to find dancing partners—hell, they both really loved dancing! Good conversation, good drinking buddies. It was fun!

…And, once in a while, Hikaru focused all his peculiar kind of attention on one special person. Someone he had found, a man or a woman. And he would bring that person over to Tatsuhiro, giddiness lighting up his beautiful eyes as he introduced them. 

And Tatsuhiro would smile and shake his head, knowing that Hikaru wanted to invite that person into their bed. 

He would never deny Hikaru anything, so he always agreed to it. Hikaru liked sharing the love he and Tatsuhiro had with other people. And Tatsuhiro could, in truth, not disagree. He knew Hikaru was at his best (his happiest, his most beautiful) when he was spreading love around, anywhere he could. For Hikaru, that sometimes meant having a crazy threesome. Tatsuhiro loved that about Hikaru, too. That generous, adorable side to Hikaru that wanted everyone to get off just as hard as he did.

All in all, Tatsuhiro had ended up fucking quite a lot of people alongside Hikaru. He would usually be the one doing the actual screwing, while Hikaru looked on, pleasuring himself and the other person in time. Though they also liked to take turns on a person, fucking him or her in even rounds if they could. It was fair. And Tastuhiro loved watching Hikaru pleasuring someone else, his green eyes alight with pure bliss as he brought them to orgasm. That penchant for total equality was Hikaru’s finest trait and Tatsuhiro loved him for it. 

He even knew Hikaru’s tastes in appearance—which is to say, Hikaru had basically no criteria. Sometimes Hikaru just picked the person who looked the loneliest at the club. 

Most of the time, those were the best fucks. So Tatsuhiro wasn’t complaining. It amused him to watch Hikaru lure somebody back to their apartment, or to some love hotel, especially if they were a little reluctant at first. Everyone was won over by Hikaru’s inherent charm in the end. Tatsuhiro loved that too, the shining part of Hikaru that could not be hidden underneath anything. The part that everyone wanted. 

It made the taller man feel like he was shining, too, just to be a part of Hikaru’s wonderful, generous light. It made him love Hikaru even more.

Tonight, though, Tatsuhiro wanted Hikaru all to himself. They had been one-on-one for a while now (almost four full months) and Tatsuhiro was beginning to enjoy it. He wondered, as he started undressing Hikaru, if he would be comfortable sharing Hikaru with anyone else at this point. Were they finally at the stage in their relationship where typical jealousy and possessiveness started to kick in?

Also, how did Hikaru feel about that? 

Tatsuhiro forced all those thoughts aside and focused his attention on pleasuring Hikaru. He tongued the pliant flesh on Hikaru’s stomach, sinking into the navel and making his friend squirm, before coming up again to gently lick each of Hikaru’s dusty, hard nipples. He knew from experience that Hikaru had very sensitive nipples, and just that light touch made his friend cry out, grabbing the back of Tatsuhiro’s neck desperately. 

It didn’t matter if Hikaru wanted anyone else. Tatsuhiro knew that deep down, he would not say no to anything Hikaru wanted. Once Hikaru looked at him with his excited eyes—or, fuck the eyes he had on right now, those dark, hooded eyes that were so dazed and wanton… Tatsuhiro would do anything Hikaru asked. 

But fuck if he was going to admit that out loud!

Instead, Tatsuhiro attacked Hikaru’s nipples again, biting them softly and making Hikaru claw at his shoulders. He noticed the way Hikaru had started grinding his hips against Tatsuhiro’s waist, rubbing his hardness against Tatsuhiro’s solid body. It made the taller man grin. 

Happy to see Hikaru already so far gone, Tatsuhiro snuck a hand in between them and cupped his friend’s clothed erection. It only took one squeeze before he felt Hikaru start to leak in his jeans, the fabric getting somewhat damp now in Tatsuhiro’s hand.

“Ah, T-tatsu-kun!” Hikaru cried, scrambling to undo his pants. “I really want it right now!”

Tatsuhiro chuckled, watching his beautiful friend hastily undress himself. “I can see that,” he said, wrapping a hand around Hikaru’s wet cock. “Look at you, already like this…”

“Nnnn….!” Hikaru’s body went rigid against the pleasure, his hips rocking in time to Tatsuhiro’s strokes. “It’s all your fault, Tatsu-kun! You know all my sensitive spots…and you just…take advantage…!” 

“Damn right,” Tatsuhiro purred darkly. “Now come up here and ride me.”

He had made up his mind: Tatsuhiro wanted Hikaru to show him how much he wanted him. He grabbed Hikaru by the waist, hoisting his small-framed lover into his lap. Hikaru moaned happily, already naked, working on removing the rest of Tatsuhiro’s clothes.

Once he had gotten the purple-haired man just as naked, Hikaru fished in Tatsuhiro’s discarded vest for their trust bottle of lube. The taller man kept it on him at all times, just in case he might need to fuck Hikaru (or someone else) in some random place. It happened enough that they both knew they needed to carry some. 

Hikaru did all the work of lubing up Tatsuhiro’s ample cock, going slowly and cooing in appreciation at the girth. Tatsuhiro clicked his teeth at Hikaru’s obvious display (putting on a show, again, that kid? Of course), but his cock twitched all the same. He loved watching Hikaru get ready to take him. 

When Hikaru finally sunk himself down over Tatsuhiro, letting his friend’s dick slide fully inside, they both groaned in relief. Being connected like this felt too good to put off for long, and they had both been wanting this. Hikaru set a steady rhythm, pushing himself up and down using Tatsuhiro’s shoulders for leverage. The purple haired man tried to keep still and let Hikaru do his thing, but his hips began to thrust on their own, seeking more of Hikaru’s sexy body…

“Ah, Hikaru…fuck, can you go any faster…?” 

“J-just…let me…get used to it…”

Tastuhiro gritted his teeth. “You’re already used to it, aren’t you? I mean, you’ve been taking it for a long time now…”

“I know, I know, but…ah! G-god, that feels…so good!"

Tatsuhiro became entranced watching Hikaru’s face screwed up in pleasure. He kissed the corners of Hikaru’s mouth in nothing but pure love. He adored Hikaru like this, losing himself in the sex.

In truth, they had both sufficiently lost themselves. Their minds were both filled with nothing but thoughts of each other…the MooNs apartment falling away…

Which is why neither of them heard the front door opening. Nor did they hear the keys jangling and another MooNs member calling out his return. They were too lost to hear footsteps approaching the living room—

Nor did they hear someone gasp loudly at the display on the couch.

“Ah…Tatsu…kun…!” Hikaru cried, picking up his pace now.

“Fuck, yeah, Hikaru…just like that…just like that!” 

Tatsuhiro threw his head back in ecstasy and caught sight of a pale, white and blonde smudge in the corner of his vision. He looked up at it confusedly…slowly making out Kazuna’s figure.

“Shit!” he cried, grabbing Hikaru by the waist to stop him. 

Kazuna was standing right there! Watching them in complete disbelief. 

(Which sucked, because they had both been about to cum.) 

Hikaru looked up blearily in confusion and Tatsuhiro forcibly turned his face toward Kazuna. The green haired man blinked once, then cried out in recognition. 

“Ah, Leader!” Hikaru called. His face broke out in a smile that looked…honestly genuine. Was that possible? (For Hikaru, yes of course it was.) “What a surprise! We didn’t see you there!” 

Kazuna’s blue eyes glistened with some emotion, his cheeks turning bright red. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out except some strange stammer. 

“Sorry for…doing this out in the open! Haha!” Hikaru laughed loudly, still sitting in Tatsuhiro’s lap. Even his laugh sounded genuine. “We didn’t think anyone was home.”

For his part, Tatsuhiro was staring at Kazuna curiously. He wanted to apologize too (he and Hikaru were clearly in the wrong, having sex in a common area like this), but he was also somewhat surprised by Kazuna’s display. The blonde man looked completely taken aback, red-faced and beginning to sweat. Sure, Tatsuhiro could understand Kazuna being surprised to find them, but looking like _that_? 

…Really, finding them together wasn’t _too_ surprising, was it? Hikaru and Tatsuhiro were obviously fucking each other, had been for some time. Everyone in B-pro had caught on to the fact that they were in a relationship, even ribbing them about it publicly. It was a joke between the guys, also a point that they had all come to see as normal…or so Tatsuhiro thought. 

Why did Kazuna looked totally shocked? The so-called leader had not struck Tatsuhiro as the type of guy to get easily flustered, so why did he look so scandalized at seeing two people in a relationship having sex?

Was sex such a weird thing to Kazuna…? Tatsuhiro frowned in thought.

“U-umm..” Hikaru continued, now the only one trying to carry on an apologetic conversation. “We’ll just…continue in our own room then…heheheh?”

Hikaru slipped off to begin gathering their clothes from the floor. The green-haired man probably thought he was doing the right thing, but in reality, he had just given Kazuna a clear view of Tatsuhiro’s dick sliding out of his asshole, bared both their genitals to the other man, and was now bending down to give him a nice view of his pert butt. 

Pure obscenity, in short. Tatsuhiro winced at Hikaru’s obliviousness. He peered back over to Kazuna, hoping this whole thing wouldn’t get _unbearably_ awkward…

Now, Kazuna brought a hand up to cover his mouth. His face was a painful shade of crimson, eyes brimming with something akin to tears. Tatsuhiro wanted to ask if Kazuna was alright—that’s how taken aback the man looked—but then suddenly, the leader turned on his heels and shielded both of them from view with one hand.

“D-don’t let this h-happen again!” Kazuna stuttered out. His tone was uncharacteristically harsh, an actual reprimand. He stomped across the apartment, still wearing his coat, all the way to his room.

Tatsuhiro and Hikaru both flinched when they heard Kazuna’s bedroom door slam closed.

It was very unlike him to get so upset.

The two lovers stared at each other confusedly. Tatsuhiro fought the urge to go after Kazuna, wanting to straighten this whole thing out up front… But then sense caught up with him. It probably wasn’t a great idea to confront Kazuna right _now_ , still naked and still reeking of sex. Better still to just let Kazuna calm down first before they all tried to talk through whatever had just happened.

That tension, though. For a second, it was like they barely knew Kazuna. What a strange feeling.

“Hmm.” Hikaru sat down on Tatsuhiro’s knees, covering his chin in thought. “What’s wrong with him?”

Tatsuhiro sighed. _This fucking guy,_ he thought. After that dirty little show Hikaru had put on? Really, he had no clue? 

“Well, we were just fucking on the couch…where everyone else has to sit…and stuff…” Tatsuhiro pointed out, embarrassing himself the more he talked.

“Yeah.” Hikaru nodded, then shrugged, like all that was just an afterthought. “But still, something seems off about Kazu-kun…” 

Tatsuhiro had to admit there was some truth there. Even for an obscene surprise, an unpleasant display—even if Kazuna found the whole idea of them together disgusting, that was still an uncharacteristic reaction. An affronted Kazuna would just stick his nose into the air and walk off, as aloof and superior as ever. They had never heard him slam his door like that! On the verge of tears over such an unintentional thing!

“Maybe something happened before he came home?” Tatsuhiro suggested. Just throwing out ideas. 

“…Maybe…” Hikaru narrowed his eyes in thought. He was looking in the direction Kazuna had just left, the very picture of thoughtful (even if he was still totally naked, smeared with lube in some obvious spots). 

“Oh well!” Hikaru exclaimed suddenly. He turned back to Tatsuhiro and wrapped his arms around his friend’s neck. Kissing the side of the purple-haired man’s face, Hikaru whispered, “Actually, getting caught like that kind of turned me on even more…can we pick this up in your room, Tatsu-kun?” 

Although it was a little weird, Tatsuhiro had also gotten a rise out of being found. Having Hikaru’s naked body glomming on him again only made things worse (and so, so much better). So, Tatsuhiro was not about to protest! 

Grinning goofily at each other, they quickly gathered their clothes and sprinted into Tatsuhiro’s room. Safely behind closed doors, they spent the rest of the night together, satisfying each other’s needs.

________________________________________________

Breakfast the next day could not have been more awkward. Mikado came stumbling in, clearly hungover from the night before. Momotarou looked like he had barely slept a wink. But he didn’t let any fatigue show too much, as he munched away on his morning salad. Hikaru walked into the kitchen shirtless, stretching exaggeratedly, looking satisfied and refreshed. 

“Nice morning, isn’t it?” Hikaru just had to comment…

_Fucking guy,_ Tatsuhiro thought. Still, the purple haired man had to hide his smile behind a piece of toast. The rest of the group groaned in response, hating Hikaru’s natural cheerfulness. 

A usual Saturday morning.

…Until Kazuna walked in. He was already fully dressed for the day, looking as pristine and put together as ever. He combed a hand casually through his hair and nodded a quiet greeting. Walking over to the coffee machine, Kazuna accidentally bumped into Hikaru. That small jostle, a barely-there touch of Hikaru’s bare chest against Kazuna’s shoulder—

Kazuna gasped loudly and staggered backward. He looked scandalized, staring at Hikaru’s shirtless torso. His blue eyes made their way to Tatsuhiro, where they widened considerably. Just like the night before, Kazuna’s mouth started to say something but nothing coherent came out. 

“Uh…heheheh, good morning, Leader!” Hikaru tried, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “Nice day isn’t—”

Before Hikaru could finish his sentence, Kazuna ran out of the kitchen, stomping back to his bedroom. Sure enough, the door slammed once again.

Everyone in the kitchen was left speechless. Momotarou paused his eating, a forkful of salad halfway to his mouth. 

“Umm…what?” Mikado asked confusedly. 

Tatsuhiro and Hikaru looked away in embarrassment. There was nothing to say.

For the next few days, things progressed at the same rate. Eventually, they got to the point where Kazuna could be in the same room as them, even if it was rather uncomfortable. He still could not look at the two of them. Every time his blue eyes landed on Hikaru or Tatsuhiro—even when it happened as a matter of course—the leader would begin to blush furiously, stuttering. He needed to excuse himself several times, even when they were at work in the studio. 

After almost two weeks of the same treatment, Tatsuhiro and Hikaru agreed that this could not go on.

“What the heck is going on with that guy?!” Hikaru cried, alone with Tatsuhiro in their dressing room. They had just performed MooNs’ new song as a group and Kazuna almost ruined the whole thing by jumping out of Tatsuhiro’s way awkwardly during their dance routine. 

“Yeah, it’s unprofessional at this point…” Tatsuhiro mused, remembering how the crowd had burst out in an unsure laugh during the performance, not sure if any of that had been done on purpose. 

“It is!” Hikaru agreed. “I mean, if he has a problem with us, why doesn’t he just say it our face?!”

“Mmm.” Tatsuhiro rose to his feet, coming to a decision. “Let me talk to him first. I’ll mention again that we’re sorry for the other night, but we need to move on for the sake of the group—” 

“No!” Hikaru slammed his hand down on the dressing room table in exasperation. It surprised Tatsuhiro for once. “We’re done apologizing! How many times does he want us to apologize for the same thing, huh? I’m not going to say sorry again! I’m going to tell him to…to just…grow up already!!” 

With that, Hikaru stormed out of the dressing room to go find Kazuna. Tatsuhiro cursed under his breath, already knowing how this would turn out. But, he had no other choice. So, he followed Hikaru out into the hallway, not even bothering to mention what he knew was about to happen. When Hikaru was like this—bizarrely hotheaded for no reason—he just needed to burn himself out.

They found Kazuna backstage, talking to Tsubasa and some other suits from Gandara. 

Hikaru called out their leader right from the start. “Hey, you! Masunaga Kazuna!”

Kazuna turned around to stare into Hikaru’s angry pointer finger. The green haired man stomped over to the group, oblivious to the idea that they may have been speaking about something important. 

“That’s right! I’m talking to you, Kazuna! You…you….!” Hikaru got right in Kazuna’s face, his pointer finger shaking in anger. 

Kazuna was blushing, trying to look away or solicit help from Tsubasa and the suits (who seemed eager to find out what would happen from here). As usual, Kazuna began stuttering something incoherent.

Hikaru shook more and more, starting a sentence and then trailing off in some angry mutterings. Then he went quiet. His nose and cheeks turned bright red. Water welled up in his eyes and he dropped his hand. Hikaru opened his mouth to speak again, but all that came out was:

“Whyyyyyy?!?!"

The green haired man slumped to the floor, sobbing and clutching on Kazuna’s knees in despair.

“Why are you ignoring us, Kazu-kun?! Aren’t you our leader? Aren’t we friends? Why…why…?” 

By now, almost all of the employees backstage were staring at Hikaru’s display. Figuring his friend had made enough of a fool out of himself, Tatsuhiro walked up behind Hikaru and patted him on the shoulder. He knew this would happen.

Hikaru clutched Tatsuhiro’s hand in solidarity. “But why?! It’s not nice! Kazu-kun, don’t you like us anymore….? Why?” 

Tatushiro bowed low to Tsubasa, the suits, and the rest of the crew several times. He apologized profusely but quietly on Hikaru’s behalf, then he hooked his hands under Hikaru’s armpits and dragged his sobbing friend back to their dressing room.

…Several hours later, once Hikaru had calmed down, they broached the subject once more.

“I just don’t understand it,” Hikaru said again, munching mindlessly on a box of Pocky. “It’s so unlike him!”

Tatsuhiro sighed. He was honestly tired now, after all this. Sometimes Hikaru wore him out with all his excess energy. The taller man shrugged and continued sorting Hikaru’s pills into their daily pill boxes. Hikaru always forgot to do this, so Tatsuhiro was in the habit of doing it for him.

“I’m starting to think—….” Then, the green haired man stopped mid-sentence.

The sudden quiet caught Tatsuhiro’s attention. It was rare for Hikaru to actually go silent; this must have been some realization. 

When Tatsuhiro turned to his lover, he saw Hikaru staring off into the distance with a slow smile creeping into his face. A piece of Pocky fell out of the green haired man’s mouth and Tatsuhiro sighed.

“What?” he asked, cleaning up the Pocky around Hikaru.

“I think Kazuna is feeling…frustrated, Tatsu-kun.” 

Tatsuhiro nodded at once, wasn’t that obvious—then he realized what Hikaru meant. He looked back at Hikaru with one eyebrow raised. 

Could it be? 

Hikaru’s smile widened. “That’s got to be it! He looked so flustered when he saw us together, right? Don’t you think he looked…turned on?” 

A wave of understanding hit Tatsuhiro full force. It made sense! Kazuna never acted out of character, but then they had never seen Kazuna turned on before. The only time he looked disgruntled was when he was around Tomohisa, and everyone had long since put it together that Kazuna had a huge crush on that guy. If looking agitated came when Kazuna was having _those_ kinds of feelings, then it made sense that Kazuna must have been…a little too interested in what he saw the other night.

An image came to Tatsuhiro’s mind of Kazuna. He could picture the man blushing and covering his own rapidly growing hard-on with one hand. He would look angry but embarrassed, trying to stutter a reprimand but unable to get any words out around his own confusion…

Shit, that was actually really hot.

Kazuna was an attractive man, no doubt about it. Imagining Kazuna getting excited whenever he thought of Tatsuhiro and Hikaru together…that was starting to rile up the pair of lovers.

“So!” Hikaru cried, wiping some drool away from his mouth. “Looks like I figured out what we need to do.”

Tatsuhiro’s heart throbbed once, remembering how he had felt about sharing Hikaru recently.

Still, this was different. 

Kazuna was clearly the loneliest, most repressed member of MooNs. The rest of them always tried to be nice to Kazuna because they felt kind of bad for him. He was really a good guy, but he had put up a lot of barriers between himself and other people (who knew why really). He put on an aloof, polite air most of the time. The only one who could rile him was Tomohisa, but Tomohisa himself was barely ever in the picture—he seemed content to let Kazuna continue as he was, letting Kazuna set the pace. Which meant there was practically nothing between the two of them as a result. 

It was painful to watch for the people around them, but no one else wanted to get involved. Kazuna had that effect: No one wanted to delve too deep and risk the unspoken wrath of that guy (which came out rarely, but often enough that everyone knew it was there). So they did what they could to make Kazuna smile for real now and then, happy that as band members they could all be so close.

And now here was the chance—a shining opportunity—to give Kazuna what he really needed: A night caught in between two attentive lovers. Tatsuhiro’s heart raced as he thought about making Kazuna moan, peeling away the blonde’s facade to see the man underneath. The man who must surely want pleasure and attention in equal measure, quite badly. 

Oh, the things they could do to Kazuna! To please him. To get rid of that virginal blush he wore whenever he imagined them together.

It was too perfect to turn down. Tatsuhiro wanted to do this. He wanted to watch Hikaru pleasuring Kazuna, he wanted to fuck Kazuna himself. There was no doubt in his mind. 

(As long as it was just Kazuna, it would be alright.) 

“Sounds like a plan,” Tatsuhiro said, with an air of finality. “Now, take your medicine.” He handed his lover a palmful of pills.

Hikaru nodded and downed the pills in one go, grimacing slightly. He gulped down some bottled water to help the process. When he was done, he looked back over to Tatsuhiro, that irrepressible grin shining clear on his face. Tatsuhiro could not help but smile in return.

“I felt pretty good today!” Hikaru declared.

Tatsuhiro nodded wordlessly, bringing their foreheads together. “Good,” he whispered.

Hopefully soon, they could clear up this whole problem with Kazuna in one easy fix. And then everything would be right with the world.

___________________________________________________________

There was another side to Hikaru that could be summed up in one word: Pushy. Hikaru could be incredibly persuasive when he wanted to be—the very definition of nonstop. Harassing, even. Hikaru was good at that. 

The following day, Hikaru began trying to persuade Kazuna to go out for a drink with him and Tatsuhiro. He basically needed to corner the blonde man in the apartment just to get him to listen to a single word of the request—which was no problem for Hikaru. But Kazuna could only shake his head no in response, before desperately trying to duck away.

And so began the grueling process of convincing Kazuna to go out with them. It took another full week of Hikaru’s signature stubbornness:

“Hey! Kazu-kun! What are you doing on Friday? Don’t make plans, okay!”

“Oi, Leader! We’re still on for Friday?”

“Kazuuu-kuuuuun! Where’s your favorite bar? It’s okay if you don’t have one, Tatsu and I know a great one!” 

“So we’re on?”

“Hey Kazu-kun, need help picking out your outfit for Friday?”

So it went until Tatsuhiro was seriously beginning to worry whether Kazuna felt like he was being bullied into going. Either way though, the blonde eventually relented (whether through Hikaru’s sheer force of will or because he honestly liked the attention, Tatsuhiro would never know). He agreed to go out with them on Friday just for one drink—but Hikaru’s excitement clearly overrode any other stipulations. In fact, Hikaru had quite a lot of fun picking out Kazuna’s outfit for the evening, rummaging through Kazuna’s closet and eventually outfitting the young leader in something…surprisingly flattering: A white buttoned down shirt with a black vest, dark-washed blue jeans and nice loafers. 

“Looking good, Leader!” Mikado called out to Kazuna on Friday, just as the three of them were about to head to the bar. “Nice style!”

Kazuna blushed fiercely and mumbled something about Hikaru. He gestured to the green-haired man in question, who had his arm around Tatsuhiro’s waist suggestively. 

“Oh, you’re going out with Hikaru-san and Nom-san?” Mikado said, tilting his head to the side. Then he broke out into a huge smile. “Well, looks like you’re in good hands! Have fun, guys!”

With that, the there of them left the apartment and headed straight to the bar.

They took Kazuna to a relatively exclusive place in Shinjuku—not the most exclusive they had ever been to, but with enough crowd control that they could request a private room. In this case, the private room was a small nook along the wall, where plush benches and small tables formed what almost looked like little cubicles, side by side. They could sit here and talk in relative privacy, as long as they kept ordering—which was no problem for Hikaru and Tatsuhiro. They ordered a bottle of vodka for each them and just started pouring.

Kazuna sat in the middle of the bench, Hikaru and Tatsuhiro on either side of him. The green haired man called for a toast, and they raised their glasses in response. Kazuna looked more uncomfortable by the second. The two lovers stared at him shamelessly as he took some sips of the expensive vodka, clearly not used to drinking anything straight. Just to make things harder, Hikaru pounded Kazuna on the back in manly admiration as soon as Kazuna managed to swallow one mouthful.

The blonde man started coughing hard, trying to hide his unsightly appearance behind one hand. Hikaru rubbed Kazuna’s back in apology, hoping to calm his coughing. It worked. Tatsuhiro even joined in a bit, rubbing Kazuna’s lower back in tandem with Hikaru. 

It seemed they just couldn’t keep their hands off him. Once the idea of having sex with Kazuna came into their heads, both of them had been wanting this rather badly. 

Already overwhelmed by all the uncalled for attention, Kazuna shifted in his seat. He didn’t know which direction to move, to the left or right would bring him closer to one of the two. His blue eyes shimmered in uncertainty, a shade of red perpetually dusting his cheeks.

“Ummm…” Kazuna said quietly, trying to ask for some space

Tatsuhiro got the hint and dropped his hand, moving away a little. No reason to rush, he thought. Better to give Kazuna time to adjust to the idea of being around the two of them—

It seemed Hikaru had a different idea. Moving still closer to Kazuna, he patted the leader’s knee conspiratorially and grinned. 

“So! You like Tomohisa, huh, Kazu-kun?” 

At that, Kazuna sputtered on his drink. Another coughing fit. Tatsuhiro winced at the awkwardness, rubbing his palm across his face. _This fucking guy…._

“Oh, you okay there, Leader?” Hikaru began rubbing his back again. “Maybe you should put that drink down for a second…” 

At least his idiot boyfriend was right about thing, Tatsuhiro thought, moving the glass of vodka farther away from Kazuna. 

“I-I…I don’t…” Kazuna began, fisting the fabric in his jeans awkwardly. It hurt to see their fearless leader so uncomfortable. “I don’t… _like_ Kitakado-kun….it’s not like that…” 

A wave of sympathy for Kazuna overtook Tatsuhiro. He covered one of their leader’s hands with his, trying to help that hand relax its grip a bit. “It’s okay,” the purple haired man said quietly. “We get it. You don’t have to explain.” 

“Yup!” Hikaru nodded in agreement, covering Kazuna’s other hand with his own. “You don’t need to say anything; it’s all written right there on your face.” 

Kazuna clicked his teeth in annoyance, pulling away from them both. Tatsuhiro glared at his boyfriend, unsure what on earth he was thinking. (This was the guy that successfully picked up strangers from the club on the regular? How…?) 

“I think it’s cute! Besides, it makes sense. You guys were friends since you were kids, right?” Hikaru kept chattering away on this point, Kazuna’s face turning darker. “But why can’t you just tell him how you feel, Kazu-kun? Tell him the truth?” 

Kazuna reached for his drink again and took a big gulp. Tatushiro felt awkward just looking at him. He started glaring daggers at his boyfriend, trying to give him a hint, but Hikaru remained cheerfully oblivious.

“The truth is always better, I say,” Hikaru continued. Then he leaned in close to Kazuna and started playing with the wisps in the leader’s hair. “I think you should be more honest about your feelings, Kazu-kun…” 

His voice was a low whisper. Kazuna only blushed harder, pulling his head away, to no avail.

“Wh-what are you…doing, Hikaru…?” the blonde asked, blue eyes peering uncertainly at his bandmate. 

“I’m just saying,” Hikaru went on. “Honesty is better. Tatsu-kun and I are very honest with each other. We were friends when we were younger, too! Those kinds of relationships tend to work, I think.” His green eyes sparkled seductively. “You know that Tastu-kun and I are together, right? After what you saw the other day?”

Kazuna reached subconsciously for his drink again, but Tatsuhiro pushed it out of his reach. He didn’t want the leader getting drunk, after all. 

“I-I know that…” Kazuna said quietly, looking up warily at Tatsuhiro. 

The purple-haired man knew Kazuna was uncomfortable here, but right then…he just wanted to lean and kiss him. Did Kazuna know how sexy he looked with his face turned down into a pout like that? Tatsuhiro had to stop himself at the last second before he actually kissed that beautiful man. He needed to remember to take things slowly….

Hikaru, once again, had a different idea. “Yeah, I remember when you caught us on the couch that night, Kazu-kun. Your face was so red…” Hikaru was whispering softly directly in the leader’s eyes, words ghosting over Kazuna’s sensitive flesh. The blonde shivered in response, closing his eyes against the feeling. 

The green haired man reached around to Kazuna’s front. He fingered the buttons on the leader’s shirt, fiddling with them playfully, like he didn’t care even if they opened and left him exposed right there in the club. Kazuna was actually trembling in between them now.

“Did it turn you on, Kazu-kun? Seeing us like that?” Hikaru kissed the side of their leader’s neck after he said it. In response, Kazuna raised a hand to his mouth and bit his knuckle to keep from making any noise.

Tatsuhiro’s heart lurched as he saw Kazuna holding back like that. In a way, Hikaru was right. Kazuna needed to be more honest—with himself especially.

So, Tatsuhiro pulled Kazuna’s hand away from the leader’s teeth and instead brought it up to his own mouth. He laid soft kisses on Kazuna’s knuckles, kissing away whatever marks the other man had left there in his effort to remain quiet.

Oh wow, Tatsuhiro thought. Kazuna’s skin was so soft. Even softer than Hikaru’s. Like a baby angel’s…or something…Tatsuhiro could write a song about this skin, he was sure…

“You don’t have to be embarrassed,” Hikaru said with a chuckle. He kept on kissing Kazuna’s neck, smiling when the blonde man’s head slumped to the side to give him more access. “It turned us on, too. Getting caught like that.”

Kazuna looked up at Tatsuhiro in question. “It’s true,” the purple-haired man said in response.

Now he knew Hikaru’s game. No more hiding, no more running away. Hikaru wanted total honesty between them tonight. And he was definitely going to get it. 

Tatsuhiro felt himself getting hard under the table. He could not wait to see Kazuna’s honesty. 

“Well, I…” Kazuna muttered, still trembling. Tatsuhiro kept kissing the skin around his hand, here and there, marveling at the feeling. Meanwhile Hikaru kept kissing his neck and lower, pecking at the hem of Kazuna’s shirt with his teeth. 

Tatsuhiro smirked and decided to move things along. He wanted to leave this place already, even though they had barely touched their alcohol. He wanted to go to the hotel as planned and move on to the next step…his cock throbbed achingly in anticipation as he thought about it…

Grinning wide at Kazuna, Tatsuhiro pulled one of Kazuna’s long, delicate fingers into his mouth. He let the finger rest on his tongue for a moment, before wrapping his lips around the digit and sucking slowly. 

A shudder ran through Kazuna from head to toe. Tatsuhiro glanced down at the leader’s lap and saw a telltale bulge sticking up along the seam of Kazuna’s jeans. He smiled as soon as he saw it, noticing immediately that Kazuna’s dick was small enough to fit in tight along the inseam…he did not need to tuck it against his leg like Tatsuhiro and Hikaru did…

Just thinking about that—about the size of Kazuna’s apparently little cock…Tatsuhiro could not help but break out into a throaty laugh. He wanted to strip Kazuna naked and suck that cock, as hard as he was sucking the finger in his mouth, until Kazuna lost himself. 

Seeing where Tatsuhiro was looking, Kazuna brought a hand down quickly and covered the bulge. “S-Stop…!” 

So, the two of them stopped for a moment. They pulled away, wiping their mouths from all the sloppy kissing and sucking. They stared anxiously at Kazuna, who’s whole body was shaking as he tried to keep himself together. Just as they imagined, he was bright red, clutching one hand to his chest and one over his groin to hide his burgeoning hard on. 

Such a delicious sight. But why was he still so reluctant?

“You’re…really cute, Kazu-kun,” Hikaru said slowly. “Tatsuhiro and I want to have fun with you. We’ve been wanting it for a while, ever since you walked in on us that one time. Is that….what you want, too?”

Kazuna looked back at them, finally. “What do you mean… ‘have fun’?” 

Hikaru and Tatsuhiro broke out into respective smiles. They both wanted to pounce on him, but they held back because they knew how hesitant he was feeling. 

“Don’t you know?” Tatsuhiro asked, point blank. Really, was Kazuna a virgin or something?

Wait…was he? The purple-haired man frowned when Kazuna said nothing. 

“I’m…not sure…” Kazuna admitted, straightening his clothes self-consciously. 

Hikaru chuckled. “Why don’t we just show you, Kazu-kun? Tatsu-kun and I have a hotel we usually go to for things like this. Want to come with us?” 

Kazuna looked over at them, seeming to shrink in on himself in uncertainty. 

“Hey, it’s alright,” Tatsuhiro said, climbing to his feet and reaching out a hand to Kazuna. “Just come check it out with us. We’ll let you call the shots, okay?” 

Tatsuhiro meant it. He didn’t care if Kazuna was a virgin or not (even though that idea was…ridiculously hot…), he didn’t even care if Kazuna said no to sex with them. He just wanted the three of them to be alone for once and talk through what everyone was feeling. With or without sex.

Because there was a lot of tension between them right now.

Finally, Kazuna nodded. He stood up on his own (turning awkwardly to side to adjust himself slightly, so that his erection wouldn’t be so obvious) and said, “Let’s go to the hotel, then.”

Tatsuhiro took charge, paying the bill quickly and leading the way outside to the hotel. Hikaru wasted no time glomming onto Kazuna, wrapping an arm around his waist the whole time. The leader allowed it—luckily, there in Shinjuku, it was not far to their most preferred love hotel. 

Upon arriving, the hotel staff gave them their usual suite. It was a little embarrassing that they even had a “usual,” and that them being with a third person didn’t even raise any eyebrows among the staff either. But this was hardly their first time doing something like this. Even Kazuna had to have realized that by now.

Alone in the hotel room, Hikaru took of his coat and shoes, throwing himself headfirst into the mattress. He sighed and rolled around for a bit in sheer pleasure.

Tatsuhiro leaned closer to Kazuna. “Hikaru loves the mattresses here,” he said to the leader. “It’s why we keeping coming to this hotel. He thinks they’re better, for some reason.” 

“They ARE better!” Hikaru cried, sitting up from the mattress with a playful look on his face. “You should agree with me on this, Tastu-kun!”

The taller man chuckled. “I agree, I agree. Alright?”

“Hmm.” Hikaru’s face turned seductive. “Come over here then, sexy Tatsu…”

“Ugh, don’t call me that…” Tatsuhiro felt himself blushing at the pet name. He didn’t like when Hikaru called him that in front of other people. He thought it made the two of them look like weirdos…but here they were already at the point of inviting a third into their sex play. So perhaps the label fit after all. 

Regardless, Tatsuhiro did join Hikaru on the bed. He had wanted to take things slower—had anticipated making drinks for them and them all sitting around on the floor, discussing things…but here agin, Hikaru was refusing to put on any brakes, calling Tatsuhiro over to the bed to start making out with him.

In all honesty, Tatsuhiro was too turned on to argue. He knew they probably looked like sex-crazed maniacs right now to Kazuna—who was probably about to run off due to discomfort—but chances were Hikaru’s direct route might be the best…

So, Hikaru crawled over to Tatsuhiro as soon as his lover sat down on the mattress. He cooed a few encouraging words and then kissed Tastuhiro’s exposed shoulder, nipping the skin there before making his way up to Tatsuhiro’s lips to kiss him sweetly. 

It was easy to get lost in Hikaru’s kiss. The green haired man was so vibrant and sugary sweet, the familiar touch that Tatsuhiro always craved. Plus, they both knew they were putting on a show for Kazuna and that turned them on in its own right. 

It felt good to be watched. A glance back at Kazuna told them they had all of his attention.

So clearly, Hikaru had been right. Their leader was transfixed by this display…the bulge in his pants only growing bigger the more they kissed. 

Tatsuhiro smiled as he kissed Hikaru again and again. Any second now, Hikaru would invite Kazuna to join them…

“…Is this what you meant?”

Startled out of their trance, Tatsuhiro and Hikaru turned back to look at the blonde man. They could see he was now practically in tears, shaking with some kind of emotion—anger? Was it anger? 

“Is this what you meant when you said you wanted to have fun with me?” Kazuna asked again, more clearly, anger creeping around the edges of his voice. “You wanted to bring me here and….enjoy each other? Like last time? Make me watch…?”

Kazuna sniffed hard and wiped his face on his sleeve. Tatsuhiro rose to his feet automatically. Somewhere along the way, they had made a big mistake. This was not what they wanted to happen!

“I…don’t want it.” Kazuna shook his head hard, not looking at either of them. “I don’t want to watch you again! After last time I…I can’t stop thinking about you guys…t-together…” 

Kazuna face was bright red, but he kept going, tears falling down his face now. Tatsuhiro wanted to wrap the small-framed man in his arms, kiss him until he stopped crying…but it seemed Kazuna needed to get this out. Probably—if he was anything like Hikaru—he would feel much better after he said it.

“I-it’s…terrible of you guys! To be so open about how much you love each other, to…do _that_ wherever you want! You said you wanted to have fun, but…really, you just wanted to make fun of me, right?” 

Kazuna shook his head hard. “Because I’m…I’m not like…I don’t have what you have! And I—”

Although he didn’t say them, Tatsuhiro didn’t give him the chance, his next words were obvious. The three heard those words loud and clear: Kazuna felt like he would never have something like that, a love to call his own. A relationship he could be proud of and happy within, as open and loving as theirs.

Tatsuhiro stopped him from saying that by grabbing both of Kazuna’s shoulders forcefully. “That’s not true,” he said, low and serious. 

“Shit, Kazu,” Hikaru said, swearing uncharacteristically. “You couldn’t be more wrong.”

Kazuna sniffed hard, blinking when he heard Hikaru’s words. “It’s just…you two are so beautiful, and you have each other. It’s not…fair…” 

Tatsuhiro could not hold back anymore. He gathered Kazuna in a big hug, holding the blond close to his chest tightly. He didn’t know what to say, but he wanted to squeeze all the loneliness out of Kazuna, all the jealousy and hurt feelings. Until there was nothing left in their leader but the wanting—the pure desire that Hikaru and Tatsuhiro ached to fulfill. 

Hikaru came up alongside them. He hugged the both of them sideways, kissing the side of Kazuna’s head in the process.

“We don’t want to make fun of you, Kazu-kun,” Hikaru said softly. The leader turned and looked up at him blearily. “We want to be with you. We want to share everything we have with you. Because we love you. Don’t you see that?”

Kazuna blinked. “You…want…?”

“We want to kiss you and hold you,” Tatsuhiro elaborated. “We want to fuck you and make love to you, everything you want…we want you to smile and enjoy yourself tonight.” 

Hikaru giggled. “That’s right!” 

Kazuna wiped his face again, looking dazed. He seemed genuinely surprised to hear that, which was strange to the other two lovers. Hadn’t they made it clear what they wanted? 

This showed even more the necessity for pure honesty tonight. 

“Is that what you want, Kazuna?” Tatsuhiro asked seriously. “Do you want to be with us?” 

The blonde thought about that. Hard. He put his hands on both of Tatsuhiro’s shoulders, rubbing the skin there in contemplation (the purple haired man was wearing his signature muscle shirt, no sleeves, which meant they were skin on skin for a glorious moment). 

“It could just be tonight, just some touching. Or it could last as long as you want.” Hikaru kissed Kazuna again as he laid out the parameters.

“Anything you want, Leader.” Tatsuhiro’s eyes flashed. He saw Kazuna wavering, so he leaned down and kissed the blonde’s lips. Hard for a moment, then soft, pulling away to give him time to answer.

Kazuna looked lost when Tatsuhiro pulled away. His mouth had gone slack, his eyes looked glazed over and wanting. He was staring at the taller man’s lips, clearly wanting to kiss him again.

Then, slowly—very, very slowly—Kazuna broke into a small smile. He looked back and forth to the two lovers around him. 

“…Alright…” he said, sounding more firm than he had all night.

Hikaru clapped his hands in excitement. “Yay! I’m so happy you said yes!” Meanwhile, Tatsuhiro grinned and nodded.

Kazuna blushed, still smiling, but turning slightly sheepish. “But I’ve…never been with another man before…”

Silence fell over the three. Then Hikaru asked, rather bluntly, “What about two men?”

Eyes widening in shock, Kazuna laughed dryly. “Not that either! I’ve never…had sex with _any_ men, okay?”

“Women?” Tatsuhiro asked, tilting his head to the side.

Kazuna glanced away again. “One…a long time ago now.”

That was just honestly sad. The sheer loneliness of that statement stung both Hikaru and Tatsuhiro. They patted their leader in consolation, which only served to rankle Kazuna into a huff.   


“Don’t…feel sorry for me!” Kazuna cried, frowning. “It’s…just what happened!”

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Tatsuhiro said. “Stop worrying about it. Look, do you want to get on the bed with Hikaru or what? You’ve seen the way he kisses. You want some of that?”

Kazuna blushed, glancing at Hikaru as if he was seeing him for the first time. “I…”

Before he could say any more, the two ushered their leader onto the bed. Tatsuhiro sat behind him and began kissing the back of his neck lovingly. Meanwhile, Hikaru sat in front of Kazuna and kissed him the same way he had done to Tatsuhiro. He moaned happily when his lips met Kazuna’s, and Tatsuhiro licked his own lips in response. He remembered how sexy and soft the blonde’s mouth felt…he couldn’t wait to get a taste for himself…

Kazuna shook from Hikaru’s attentive kissing. He was getting his own dose of Hikaru’s sweetness…that only turned Tatsuhiro on even more. Especially when he saw Kazuna wrap his hands around Hikaru’s face and shoulder, deepening their kiss. Clearly the blonde was getting into it.

Grinning, Tatsuhiro unbuttoned Kazuna’s shirt. The leader gasped when he realized what was happening. He looked back over his shoulder to Tatsuhiro, wariness clear on his face. But Hikaru turned Kazuna’s chin back to face him, planting more kisses all over their leader’s lips. 

This gave the purple haired man ample time to undress Kazuna. He took off the vest, then the shirt, inch by inch. His cock twitched harder with every piece of pale skin he exposed. Kazuna’s chest looked like soft cream, like the custard part of a parfait. And just as delicious. Once he was naked to the waist, Hikaru and Tatsuhiro could not help themselves from running their tongues and mouths all over their leader’s exposed body. Kazuna shook some more, reaching out to bury his fingers in both heads of hair surrounding his body. 

Tatsuhiro wondered if Kazuna’s nipples were as sensitive as Hikaru’s. He licked one experimentally. 

“A-ah!” Kazuna cried, gripping almost painfully hard on Tatsuhiro’s hair. 

Looked like he had found another sweet sensitive young man….the taller man groaned in pleasure and attacked Kazuna’s pale pink nipple with his lips, tonguing that soft bud of flesh with everything he had. Hikaru caught on and did the same to Kazuna’s other side, making the most delicious noises tumble out of their leader’s mouth. 

“Ah, guys…that’s…” Kazuna said between panting breaths.

“Like that?” Tatsuhiro said, looking up to take a pause. 

Kazuna’s face looked more vulnerable than any of them had ever seen it. Open, somehow. Fuck, Tatsuhiro wanted to see more. Without waiting for an answer, he reached down and undid the buckle on Kazuna’s pants. Hikaru helped his lover swiftly pull the trousers and underwear away from their leader’s body in one long rush. 

Before he knew it, Kazuna was sitting naked there on the bed (both of his bandmates still very much clothed). Embarrassment caught up with him, and he tried to cover himself with his hands like he had in the club.

“Don’t…” Hikaru said gently. “We really want to see you.” 

So, the green haired man bent forward and pulled both of Kazuna’s hands away. He passed those hands to Tatsuhiro, who began kissing them and trailing them across his own body for Kazuna to explore. Those delicate fingers on him…so wonderful.

Tatsuhiro and Hikaru stared openly at Kazuna’s uncovered cock. It was on the small side, as Tatsuhiro predicted, but it was so hard it stood straight up against Kazuna’s stomach. Already slick with pre-cum, that little member twitched as they looked on in fascination. 

“Aww…” Hikaru said, not even trying to hold back. Tatsuhiro licked his lips, dying for a taste (he bet it would be sweet, just like Hikaru’s, and hot…so hot in his mouth…). 

Answering the need in both of them, Hikaru bent down and licked one long stripe across Kazuna’s dick. The leader moaned out loud, his thighs shivering uncontrollably as he withstood the feeling. 

“Mmmm….” Hikaru reacted, straightening up to look at Tatsuhiro. “He’s so yummy, Tatsu-kun! You have to taste him.”

“Make room, then,” the purple haired man replied. Not even waiting for his lover to move, Tatsuhiro bent down immediately, twisting around both bodies to bring his mouth to Kazuna’s cock. He lapped at the head experimentally, smacking his lips together to savor the taste. 

“…Yeah…that’s some creamy cum, Leader…it’s like I can tell you haven’t been with many people.” Tatsuhiro cupped Kazuna’s face lovingly. “You taste so pure.”

Kazuna sobbed, his body trembling and flushing. Tatsuhiro wiped a tear away with his thumb, before bending down to lick that little cock to his heart’s content. Hikaru met him down there, licking the other side of Kazuna’s member in time with Tatsuhiro. They both lapped at their helpless leader, lips meeting as they worked in some strange kind of kiss, working Kazuna’s cock into such a heightened state that the man was literally flowing with pre-cum. 

“So wet, Tatsu-kun…” Hikaru said to his lover. 

“I know, I know. He’s amazing.” They licked him together a few more times, trapping Kazuna’s dick between their tongues, volleying him back and forth and massaging him from both sides.

“I-I…! Please, wait, I’m…!’ Kazuna moaned, fisting the covers on the bed.

They knew their leader was about to come. They wanted to share the treat together. So they encouraged him.

“Cum then, Leader. We’ll clean it up.” 

“Yeah come on, we can take it! Cum all you want!” 

Crying and throbbing in every part of his body, Kazuna came. He released into both their mouths, hips thrusting forward of their own accord. Tatsuhiro and Hikaru caught his spray, though some leaked out in the space between them. Then the two lovers kissed each other hard, passing the taste of their leader’s cum between them until they felt truly immersed in the taste and in each other. Finally, they swallowed it at the same time.

Finished, they looked up at Kazuna. The blonde man was still crying, looking mortified and frozen, struck with immobility after that intense orgasm. They sat up and regarded him lovingly.

“That was delicious, Kazu-kun,” Hikaru declared. His green eyes were full of adoration. “Thank you!”

“Yeah, you’re really special, huh?” Tatsuhiro agreed, laying kisses along the side of Kazuna’s face. “How do you get away with being so sexy?”

“I…” Kazuna buried his face into Tatsuhiro’s neck. He curled up against the taller man and reached out with both hands to Hikaru, who laced their hands together without question.

“Don’t worry, Kazu-kun,” Hikaru said, eyes twinkling. “Leave everything to us!”

Tatsuhiro grinned in agreement.

Slowly, setting Kazuna down to rest on the bed with a clear view of both of them, the two lovers stood up to undress. They helped each other undo buttons and zippers, giggling and tossing little comments between them as always.

This was them in their most satisfied: The time when they could share their love with another person. Especially someone who needed it as much as Kazuna.

Once they were naked, they walked close to Kazuna so their leader could inspect them for himself. The blonde sat up and touched their chest reverently. He kissed Hikaru’s soft stomach and stroked Tatsuhiro’s toned abs in awe. 

“Like what you see?” Hikaru asked, combing a hand through Kazuna’s hair. “But then, you’ve seen it before right?” 

Kazuna nodded and kept kissing him. Tatsuhiro smirked, knowing where Hikaru was going with all this.

“You’ve been imagining it ever since, right? That’s what you said.” Hikaru squirmed down on the bed alongside Kazuna, brushing his hair to the side so he could kiss his face. “You’ve been thinking about Tatsu-kun fucking me, about me riding him, about how much it looked like I _fucking loved it_ , huh?”

Kazuna tried to kiss Hikaru back to silence him, but Tatsuhiro intervened. He turned Hikaru’s chin to face him (just as his lover had done moments before) and kissed the leader hard on the lips. 

“That’s right. I loooove getting fucked by Tatsu-kun. It feels really good, you know? He’s great!” Hikaru kissed Tatsuhiro quickly on the shoulder. “You’ll see. I want you to see for yourself how good he feels. Okay?”

Hearing every word, Tatsuhiro pulled away and regarded his boyfriend approvingly. “Mmm yeah, that sounds good.”

Hikaru giggled and clapped. “Of course it does!” He ran his fingers across Kazuna’s cheek. “And you’ve been thinking about it a lot, haven’t you? Getting turned on by it. Tell me, how many times have you touched that cute little cock of yours, imagining it was Tatsuhiro or me? Hmm?” 

Kazuna gasped, frowning in agitation. “No, I…!” 

“Be honest, be honest,” Tatsuhiro said softly, pushing Kazuna down gently onto his back. “We all know it’s true.” 

“I’d love to see you touching yourself, Kazu-kun…” Hikaru said dreamily, stroking Kazuna’s still-hard dick with the tips of his fingers. Their leader tensed in response, stuttering out a pleased sigh. “Want to give us a little taste of that right now?”

Tatsuhiro licked his lips, hoping that Kazuna would say yes. He really wanted to have a visual of their leader masturbating…it would be the perfect thing to keep locked in the vault of his mind, for whenever he might need something to turn him on, or something to distract him during another dull B-pro meeting…

Kazuna shook his head no. “No, I…please, I don’t want to…”

Hikaru nodded and laid down beside the blonde man. “Alright, alright, now don’t get upset. I was just throwing out a suggestion. If you don’t want to do it, you don’t have to.” He wrapped a hand around Kazuna’s hard member, easily encompassing it in half his fist. “I’ll just play with you myself, then.” 

Kazuna sniffed hard. His hips were inching off the bed, meeting Hikaru’s strokes. But his face looked cloudy again, like he had something to say.

“What’s wrong, Kazuna?” Tatsuhiro asked, rubbing the leader’s pectoral muscles in what he hoped was a somewhat relaxing massage. 

“Don’t…” the blonde began. “Don’t tease me. I don’t…want you guys to laugh at me when we do this…”

“We’re not laughing at you,” Hikaru cooed, thumbing the tip of Kazuna’s cock and making the man break out in a wave of moans and shudders. “We might smile, because you’re so cute, and because we love you, but we’re not laughing.” 

“He’s right.” Tatsuhiro kissed Kazuna on the cheek. “Don’t worry about any of that. We just want to see you enjoying this. Because we sure as hell are.”

“Exactly!” Hikaru stopped stroking him and sat up on his knees. “So, are you ready for how good we’re going to make you feel?”

Kazuna looked to the side. “You’ve already…” 

“Oh, but it gets so much better!” Hikaru reached into the dresser drawer, where the hotel provided a well-stocked selection of lubricants. He pulled out his favorite brand (one widely known for being suitable for ass play) and brandished it for Kazuna to see. 

The leader’s eyes widened at the implication. 

Hikaru began rambling about how good this was going to turn out to be, but Tatsuhiro interrupted him. “Stop, Hikaru.” He took the lube from his lover’s hand and looked down at Kazuna. “We said it before, and it’s still true. You don’t have to worry about anything, Leader. Let us take care of it all. You won’t feel anything but pleasure, okay? I promise.” 

Kazuna stared up at Tatsuhiro, his eyes still wide and unsure. The more Kazuna stared, the more Tatsuhiro stared back, not flinching for even a second. Seeing the taller man’s unwavering confidence, Kazuna began to relax a little. 

He nodded at Tatsuhiro and sat up a little straighter. 

Hikaru beamed. Wiggling his fingers expectantly, he leaned down to spread their leader’s legs for Tatsuhiro. The blonde gasped at first, not ready for that kind of thing, but Hikaru kissed him hard to chase away all other doubt. He whispered several lovely things to Kazuna while Tatsuhiro spread lube all over his fingers. A generous amount.

He had done this before. With Hikaru, actually. Their first time together had been each other’s first sexual experience with a man as well. So Tatsuhiro actually knew exactly what to do. 

Preparing himself for what he was about to do (meaning he took several deep breaths to keep himself reasonably calm), Tatsuhiro stared down at the sight before him. Kazuna’s legs were spread, Hikaru holding them open at the thighs. His legs were not too wide apart; it seemed Kazuna kept trying to close them on instinct. But just the image was enough: Hikaru bent over Kazuna, whispering sweet nothings in his ear (“You look so sexy like this,” “We’re so lucky to have you, Leader,” “I can’t wait for you to feel good,”). Kazuna fighting his own arousal, as always, and twisting futilely in Hikaru’s hands.

What an image. That would be the visual he could keep in his mind, to call upon whenever he needed. His beautiful lover and their breathtaking bandmate, spread out and waiting for him.

Shit, Tatsuhiro needed to stay calm!

Taking another deep breath, Tatsuhiro reached forward with his wet fingers to find Kazuna’s opening. The man gasped when he felt fingers in between his cheeks (where likely none had ever been before), but he relaxed once Hikaru stroked his hair and cooed more loving words. Tatsuhiro found the small, tight entrance right away, biting his lip to restrain himself from going too fast.

No way. He needed to take as much time as possible with Kazuna. Lovely, lovely Kazuna and his tight hole…

Circling their leader’s entrance calmly, Tatsuhiro watched Kazuna’s face as the man adjusted to the sensation of something there. Slowly, he slipped the tip of his finger inside, waiting for any sign of pain. There was none. Tatsuhiro figured as much: He decided to start with his ring finger to ease Kazuna along. Just the tip of his ring finger sliding inside him…there was no way their leader would feel pain from just that. 

“That’s it…?” Kazuna asked, blinking rapidly and squirming a little.

“That’s how it starts,” Tatsuhiro explained. He twisted his ring finger a little to give some more sensation. “How does it feel?”

“…Okay…” Kazuna squinted, adjusting to the sensation of something inside him. “It’s…fine.”

“I’m going to go a little deeper, then,” Tatsuhiro announced.

“Just breathe.” This came from Hikaru. “It’ll feel good soon.” 

So Tatsuhiro inserted his finger all the way up to the first knuckle. It was so hot and tight inside Kazuna that the purple haired man’s dick was beginning to throb painfully. He wanted to be in there so badly…where no man had gone before…to see the look on Kazuna’s face when he was finally breached by a cock…

Tatsuhiro pumped his ring finger in an out of Kazuna, watching every fleeting sensation pass across their leader’s face. He felt around the internal muscles carefully, looking for any signs of pleasure. 

Deciding to keep going, Tatsuhiro pulled out and applied more lube to his fingers. This time, he went in with his pointer finger first.

Kazuna sucked in breath when he felt it. Before Tatsuhiro could ask if it hurt, Hikaru was right there, wrapping his fist around Kazuna’s cock again and stroking him softly to ease the way. Kazuna stuttered a sigh at the mix of sensations. 

“How’s that?” Hikaru asked, eyes giddier than ever. “Tatsuhiro is getting you ready for real now. You like the way it feels?”

Kazuna thrashed on the bed suddenly, arching his hips. “Hikaru! Your hand is…!”

“Oh, you like the way I’m touching you, huh?” Hikaru smiled warmly and stroked him harder. He turned to his purple haired lover and nodded, giving him some kind of signal.

Tatsuhiro nodded in return, knowing it was time for him to go harder. He nudged Kazuna open with his pointer finger and stuck in his middle finger as well, pushing them inside easily. He scissored them in all directions, loosening that sweet hole as much as he could. 

“Mmm…!” Kazuna cried, rolling from side to side. “Tatsuhiro…!”

Grinning, the purple haired man shoved his fingers deep inside their leader, all the way to the knuckles on his hand. He twitched his fingers forward, massaging the man from the inside…

“AH!” Kazuna shouted, jolting upright as his body shook. “That’s…!” 

“Looks like you found it, Tatsu-kun,” Hikaru announced happily. 

“Looks like it.” Smiling even wider, Tatsuhiro stroked the spot inside their leader again and again, watching intently as the blonde man dissolved into pleasure.

“Oh, oh…” Kazuna made small noises as he rocked his hips up into Hikaru’s fist, then back onto Tatsuhiro’s fingers. He was panting, unable to focus his gaze on anything. 

Finally, they could watch Kazuna enjoying stimulation from both sides. It was a transfixing sight, and they panted eagerly along with their leader, in sympathetic pleasure. It was easy to get caught up; Kazuna’s face was so alive and expressive, it felt in some ways like they were experiencing it too. 

“Mmm, you like this, huh Kazu-kun?” Hikaru asked unnecessarily. 

The blonde didn’t say anything, just blinked up at Hikaru and moaned when Tatsuhiro curled his fingers again. 

“So…” Hikaru leaned down and kissed Kazuna’s forehead. “You love Tomohisa, right?” 

Kazuna’s body went rigid with shock hearing that name, but neither of the two lovers let up their touching and fucking. So Kazuna had no choice but to stare back at Hikaru through a confused haze of pleasure.

“You do. You want him to touch you like this, don’t you?”

Kazuna squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head no. Tatsuhiro curled his fingers hard and deep, and Hikaru squeezed his dick more tightly, driving the blonde man to another wave of intense need. 

Suddenly, Kazuna began nodding his head fiercely instead. It seemed he had changed his mind.

“Yeah, you do…” Hikaru’s hand flew up and down Kazuna’s cock. “You want that beautiful prince to put his hands on you like we are…”

Kazuna whimpered and nodded, unable to hold back.

“Let us show you how it’s done, first.” Tatsuhiro fucked Kazuna on his fingers, speaking with a surefire level of confidence. “Then you can try your luck with Tomohisa.”

Kazuna opened his eyes blearily, staring up at Tatsuhiro. He nodded again, hard, and began to say something, “Thank—”

But before he could finish showing his gratitude, the young man climaxed all at once. He shouted out a cry, punctuated with moans and gasps, in his full voice. This time, his semen went all over, covering his two lovers in a light shower.

Hikaru giggled happily and laid kisses all over Kazuna’s body while they both watched the man come down from that orgasm. It looked like an amazing one, just like the last, but possibly even better. He murmured praise into Kazuna’s ear all the while, about how wonderful it was that he could cum so many times back to back, etc.

“No need to thank us,” Tatsuhiro said suddenly, putting his cock into position at Kazuna’s entrance. “We just want to love you the way you deserve, Leader.” 

With that, before giving Kazuna any more time to rest after his climax, Tatsuhiro entered him. He pushed his cock deep inside the (well stretched) man, grunting with the effort of holding back his own climax.

Fuck….it felt so good inside Kazuna. Wet and hot, tight around Tatsuhiro’s wanting dick like a firm embrace…Soft, too. So soft. As sweet as Tatsuhiro imagined. He could lose his mind inside here, the purple haired man knew, so he better just try to keep it together for as long as he could. 

“Ah, ha!” Kazuna yelled, grabbing onto Hikaru’s shoulders with both hands. “Wait! That…it hurts…a little!” 

“Does it hurt, Kazu-kun?” Hikaru asked in worry. Tatsuhiro held himself still, waiting for an answer. 

Kazuna’s eyes were blown wide, his breath coming in short gasps. He swallowed hard and then shook his head. “No, it’s…fine. I think I just…”

Got scared. They all knew how he was going to finish that sentence. Smiling (taking care not to laugh, as requested), they rearranged their positions to fuck Kazuna properly. Hikaru sat behind their leader on his knees, putting the blonde’s head in his lap. Tatsuhiro held Kazuna’s legs by the underside of his knees, holding them up and apart. 

It gave them both a fantastic view of Tatsuhiro’s cock disappearing in and out of Kazuna. They watched in fascination and lust as Kazuna’s own cock jerked in reciprocal pleasure. He was hard again, of course, balls throbbing as Tatsuhiro fucked him. Such a thorough fucking, Kazuna could only take short mouthfuls of air to keep himself calm. His body tightened considerably, bearing the sheer intensity of Tatsuhiro’s thrusts.

The purple haired man slid his hands downward to Kazuna’s inner thighs. Knowing Kazuna could not fight it at this point, Tatsuhiro pushed their leader’s legs farther apart, forcing him into a near spread eagle. It was obscene, watching him get splayed out like that. And the angle deepened as well. Kazuna moaned a string of wordless cries, a line of drool leaking from the side of his mouth. He held his body in one fixed position, the angle that was perfect for getting pounded by Tatsuhiro’s dick.

He was completely gone, they realized. Kazuna had lost himself to the pleasure of being fully fucked. 

Hikaru reached out in amazement to Kazuna’s rigid, spring-loaded cock. As soon as he touched it, Kazuna screamed and thrashed his head, his hair going wild in all directions as a result. Unable to stop, Hikaru rubbed his fingertips on the underside of Kazuna’s cock—mostly just to see what would happen. 

Unbelievably (or perhaps, they all should have seen it coming), Kazuna climaxed again on cue. His chest heaved as he cried a broken sob, cum spraying them once more. 

Tatsuhiro laughed hard, forgetting about holding back. Hikaru made a loud sound of sheer amazement, wiping some of Kazuna’s cum off his face. 

“Waaah! Incredible! You came again, Leader!”

“Shit, again?” Tatsuhiro exclaimed, grinding hard into Kazuna, reaching a state of bliss that he did not want to come down from. “How many times is that?”

“D-don’t!” Kazuna cried, covering his face with his hands. “Don’t…count the times!” 

Hikaru and Tatsuhiro both chuckled at that weak protest. “We’re just happy to see you enjoying yourself so much!” Hikaru assured him. “You’re covered head to toe in your own cum. It’s obvious how much you like Tatsuhiro’s big thing inside you!” 

“I…” Kazuna peeked between his fingers, looking up in awe at Tatsuhiro. 

Ready for the last push, Tatsuhiro looked over at his boyfriend. “You ready?” he asked, almost breathless. 

“Oh god, yeah I am!” Hikaru cried, green eyes gone hazy from arousal. Poor Hikaru had barely been touched this whole time, and he was the one orchestrating all this. 

Nodding in agreement, Tatsuhiro did several things in rapid succession. He pulled out of Kazuna and flipped him over onto his stomach. Righting the blonde man’s limp body so that he was supporting himself on all fours, Tatsuhiro got on his knees and plowed into Kazuna from behind. Their leader burst out into a moan, withstanding the pressure from the taller man’s dick much more easily now.

Hikaru reached down and cupped Kazuna’s chin, forcing the man to look up at him. He was smiling, his green eyes bright and earnest as ever. Those shining eyes sent a wave of peacefulness through Kazuna. He felt in that moment like he loved Hikaru—he probably did. He loved Hikaru and Tatsuhiro both, for doing this to him…

This was it, Tatsuhiro realized. Hikaru’s light, and Tatsuhiro’s love. Mixing together across Kazuna’s body. 

“Show me what you can do with that pretty mouth, Kazu-kun,” Hikaru said seductively. 

Kazuna’s eyes flicked over to Hikaru’s sturdy length, hard and in his face. He knew what Hikaru was asking of him. So, the blonde man opened his mouth and sucked Hikaru’s dick between his lips. He worked his throat with as much fervor as he could muster, having no idea what kind of technique to use.

But Hikaru did not seem to mind. He moaned happily as his dick finally got some relief from Kazuna’s delicate mouth. He wanted to watch their leader slobbering around his dick as much as he could, but he also wanted to watch Tatsuhiro getting off on fucking their leader at the same time. It was quite a beautiful sight, Kazuna skewered between the both of them. Unable to decide, he flicked his gaze back and forth between the two men at regular intervals.

And so, they both came. Tatsuhiro came first, falling in love all over again with Hikaru’s face as his lover withstood such a pleasurable blow job. He pulled out of Kazuna, emptying himself all over their leader’s back out of courtesy (not wanting to empty inside on the man’s first time). Also, it looked nothing short of pretty to see Kazuna splattered with Tatsuhiro’s cum as well. 

The only one left over, Hikaru thrust in and out of Kazuna’s mouth to get himself off—and when he did, it felt so fucking wonderful he doubled over Kazuna and damn near collapsed.

Kazuna swallowed Hikaru’s load, unsure if he was doing the right thing. 

Right away, Tatsuhiro ambled off the bed to get some wet towels. Hikaru pulled out of Kazuna’s mouth and laid their exhausted, very dazed, leader out on his back. The blonde man was blinking, as if barely keeping himself awake. When Tatsuhiro arrived with the towels, Hikaru called him over quickly.

They wiped Kazuna down together. The leader’s hair was a lost cause, but the rest of him needed at least a sponge bath. Unsurprisingly, Kazuna could not lift a finger in his own aid. He let Tatsuhiro and Hikaru manipulate him however they wanted so that they could clean him as best they could. 

“So docile…” Hikaru remarked.

“Well, he’s been through a lot.” Tatsuhiro kissed Kazuna on his forehead and stroked his cheek. “It’s alright,” he told their leader quietly, comfortingly. “You can sleep now. We’ve still got this.” 

Kazuna blinked and cupped the side of Tatsuhiro’s face weakly. “Th-thank you…Tatsuhiro-kun…Hikaru-kun…it means a lot to me that you would…do this. I…love you both…” 

Hikaru smiled and pecked their leader on the cheek. “Yes, we love you too. Now go to sleep, before you say anything else.”

Still smiling, Kazuna fell into a well-earned sleep. He had never climaxed so much in one night before. It was…rather exhausting, in body and mind. 

Once their leader was asleep, Tatsuhiro and Hikaru regarded each other, effectively alone for the first time that night. They grabbed each other’s shoulders and pressed their foreheads together. 

“That was wonderful, Tatsu-kun.” 

“Yeah. You were right. That was a great fucking idea.”

“I know.” Hikaru grinned toothily. “I have all the great ideas, don’t I?” 

That was…taking it a little far. Tatsuhiro remembered quite a few times when Hikaru was clearly in the wrong…even when it came to picking up people in bars…but that was all besides the point now. 

“Well!” Hikaru flopped down on the bed alongside the slumbering Kazuna. “We haven’t done that in a while!” 

“…Yeah.” Tatsuhiro laid down on the other side of Kazuna. “Actually…I’ve kind of been meaning to talk to you about that.”

“Hmm?” Hikaru yawned, clearly eager to sleep on that fluffy mattress he loved so much.

“I…like when it’s just the two of us,” Tatsuhiro admitted, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly and refusing to meet Hikaru’s gaze. “Kazuna is fine because Kazuna is our friend and we both wanted to fuck him, but…I don’t want to go picking up anyone else. Not for a while. Maybe not ever….?” 

“Oh.” Hikaru looked confused. “I know that. I thought that’s why we hadn’t been going out as much lately?”

“Well that and…” Tatsuhiro grinned, feeling his heart burst with affection for this green haired idiot he called a boyfriend. “…You can’t stay up past nine on a Friday anymore.”

“I can too!” Hikaru cried. “Just watch me!”

“Okay, go ahead. It’s nine fifteen right now, champ!” Tatsuhiro challenged, gesturing to the digital clock on the dresser. 

“Oh, nine fifteen? Well then, I’ve already made it! Proved you wrong, huh!” 

They were both grinning. Tatsuhiro leaned over Kazuna and kissed Hikaru on the lips. They let themselves linger together for a while, feeling something indescribable change around them.

When they pulled away, Hikaru was the first one to break the silence. “So, monogamous, huh?” he asked incredulously. “I guess I’m okay with that.”

“Yeah, I mean…we could try it…” Tatsuhiro said, playing along. _This fucking guy_ , he thought, _making me pretend like I don’t want this._ But it was par for the course for them.

Hikaru nodded sleepily. “Sounds good.” He looked down at Kazuna. “But this guy is okay, right?”

“Him?” Tatsuhiro peered down at their sleeping leader. He tucked a strand of mysteriously wet blonde bangs behind Kazuna’s ear. “Yeah, this guy is okay. He can join us anytime. He’s…one of us, after all.”

Hikaru closed his eyes with a smile. “I totally agree.” 

 

 

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> It was an easy fix after all!
> 
> I see these three enjoying each other a few more times, but honestly, it's kind of an open ending! They might get together a few more times, or not, but at least Kazuna knows he has them. He always will :') 
> 
> Thanks for reading, B-pro people! The show is over but the fandom lives on....


End file.
